Ash the legendary trainer
by Shadowballz
Summary: A smarter Ash. He will be better, and more extra things. Better battles, Ash is chosen one and, well read to find out. Possible Gary/leaf(you need to read to know which I am talking about) and Ash Serena
1. Chapter 1

**Author – Hello Guys, as I promised, I am starting my new story. About my previous story, I don't think I will update that soon, but I will try to update this story as much as I can. Luckily, Mew will leave me out in this story.**

**Mew – You called for me *Smiles innocently***

**Author – God!**

**Mew – I have another friend wanting to **

**Author – Shit! No, before she starts, I will start the story. **

**I do not own Pokemon. Wish I could!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Beginning

Italic mean telepathy

Normal means ….. well um … normal speech

Underline means Poke speech (although I will always mention when I turn to poke speech)

The voltorb look-a-like clock roared and trembled on the table besides, as a young boy energetically got out of bed and shut the alarm. This certain boy was our favourite raven haired hero Ash Ketchum. He was currently dressed in a pair of white pajamas and a red t-shirt. He quickly stretched himself and glanced at the alarm clock that read 5:00 am.

The 7 year old boy glanced around to see a pichu peacefully snoring in a miniature bed built specially for him. He quickly opened the window, gracefully climbing out and on the roof, where a blue jackal Pokemon with blackish-blue appendages protruding from his back sat crossed leg in a meditating pose.

"Hi Lucario" said the ever enthusiastic Ash, greeting his best friend and teacher. _"Good morning young Ash. How are you?" _asked Lucario,

still sitting in a meditating pose and his eyes closed. "All good! Lets train!" said Ash as he sat besides Lucario, sitting cross-legged and eyes closed, like he would do everyday.

After about two hours of meditating, at around 7:00 am, Ash and Lucario relaxed from their positions and went back down to Ash's room. "Hey Pi, time to get up." Said Ash gently as he tried to wake up his sleeping Pokemon. "Piiiiii…." Mumbled the pichu as a yawn escaped his mouth. Ash continued, "Hey, get up quick so we can go for breakfast Mom has prepared" said Ash gently. On these words, Pikachu quickly bolted up, clearly hungry and excited to eat some home made food by Ash's mom Delia.

You see, Ash's family had been to Rota, and had just returned from there. Ash was quickly missing his Mom's food, and was 'flying' to the kitchen, where his mom had prepared a large feast, knowing everyone would be hungry. "Good morning Mom." Greeted Ash, and then noticed that the dining table was empty. "Hey Mom, are they still sleeping?" asked an amused Ash. "What do you think?" smirked his Mom with a devilish grin. Ash got the answer to his question, and quickly stormed to his another room that was opposite his. Lucario and Pichu made notice of this, and Lucario just sadly smiled, while the hyperactive pichu was brimming with excitement. Soon, Delia appeared with a jug full of ice cold water. Ash quickly went inside the room, and gently picked up his twin sister from the bed with the help of Lucario, and rushed outside with her.

"Hey!" exclaimed the bemused brunette, who was dressed in a red night gown. Ash quickly covered her mouth with his hand, and pointed to his mom with the jug of water, and all of a sudden she understood everything. Although not as excited as the other, she had to accept that the event that was about to occur would surely be entertaining.

"Mom, do you think we should do this to him?" asked the 7 year old nervous girl, known as leaf.

"I know it's a bit cruel, but he needs to learn that he shouldn't sleep like log the whole. Ash quickly snatched the jug from his mom, and stormed towards the occupied bed. He quickly, and all at once dropped the water on the occupant, who within a second gave off a deafening shriek and quickly jolted up as if he was hit by an ice beam from an Articuno.

The man looked to be in his late twenties, around 29 years, and had messy raven hair just like Ash. This man was none other than Red Ketchum, father to Ash, also known as the legendary trainer. "What the fu…" started Red but couldn't complete as he was suddenly smacked on the face by Delia. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LANGUAGE RED!" roared Delia, fuming with anger. Even after being the best trainer that walked this world, he still cowered in fear from his wife's anger. Ha, who wouldn't.

After about an hour, at 8:30 am, everyone in the house was seated at the large round table. Red and Ash were scarfing down on the food, while Delia and Leaf watched with amazement. "That was delicious" exclaimed Ash and Red. "Pikachu!", "Pichu!" exclaimed Red's trusty Pikachu and Ash's Pichu. Seeing Pichu, Ash remembered that fortunate day he got him.

FLASHBACK 3 years ago

"Hey Mom, Dad, why is this container making sounds." Asked a young Ash with curiosity. "Suddenly, both Red and Delia hurried there, knowing that the incubator containing the egg was beeping, signifying the egg was gonna hatch. This egg belonged to Red's Male Pikachu and Delia's Female Pikachu. Yes, even Delia was a Pokemon trainer, and one of the best of course. After Agatha retired, Delia was taken to replace her, and with special permission, she was allowed to use any Pokemon she wanted, no type restriction. She could even give Lance, the champion of Jhoto a run for his money if they battled. After all, she was the 2nd strongest elite four. Before her was Blue Oak the strongest elite. Lance was removed from that post as a result of new rule stating that the kanto and jhoto elite four should be different.

So the new elite four formed was completely different, and also the strongest of all the regions. Sinnoh was the one that was nearest to them. The new kanto elite four was as followed

Champ – Red

Strongest elite – Blue

2nd elite – Giovanni

3rd elite – Delia

4th elite – Yellow (Female)

**(AN - I will explain Giovanni later. But just for your information, he is a good guy here. See the Pokemon origin, in the end Giovanni becomes good)**

When the egg finally cracked, the first thing the Pokemon saw was Ash. You can figure out what happened next. Pichu was attached to Ash, but even to his biological parents when the small Pichu was told the truth. Ash's parents decided that they would let Ash keep the Pichu, and that's how he ended up with him.

FLASHBACK End

**(AN – hey guys, the flashback on how ash got lucario will be done later, maybe next chapter, or the next time when ash goes to rota!)**

After breakfast, Ash with his two Pokemon and Leaf with her Poliwag made their way outside in the lawn surrounding the humungous house. The peaceful pallet town air never ceased to amaze our heroes, as ash and leaf hungrily breathed the cool and non-polluted air. This was their daily routine, play till lunch is ready.

After several hours of playing, Ash suddenly sniffed some great scent, and quickly hurried in his house, ready to scarf down the food his mom had prepared. "Hi there honey. Come and eat your food. You don't want to be late to Prof Oak's, right?" asked his Mom. Leaf and Ash quickly finished their lunch and headed onto Prof Oak's laboratory.

The laboratory was a huge building that resembled a windmill, and around it were huge endless fields where there were several Pokemon belonging to other trainers sponsored by Prof Oak. Ash and leaf quickly walked in, where they could see a young boy their same age who were a purple t-shirt and black pants. The boy was their age, had spiky hair, and some kind of necklace tied around his neck. "Looks like you are late again, Ashy-boy" taunted the boy, known as Gary. "Hey Gary, how are you?" asked leaf in a cheery tone. Gary blushed a little at her smile, but hid it with a cheery smile. "Hey Leaf. How are you? How was your trip to Rota? You must be tires, right, or you would never come late" said Gary. Leaf blushed a bit, while Ash groaned, understanding that he was once again trying to impress his sister, but he didn't mind, he considered Gary a good person, even if he always mocked him. Those two were best friends, just like Brothers. **(AN – I am making Gary a good guy in this fic. He will still be cocky, but will be good friend with Ash)**

"Why thank you Gary. And for your question, I am fine" spoke Leaf happily. "Good afternoon lads! Are you ready for today's lesson?" asked a man in his late fifties. The man had grey hair in a messy fashion. He wore a long white coat over a red shirt and grey pants. "Hey Gramps, can we start already, I am tired of waiting" complained Gary. The man was none other than the great Prof Oak, who chuckled slightly at his sons antics, but soon continued. "Alright, so last time, we were talking about Pokemon food, right?" asked Prof Oak to no one in particular. "Yes" was the only reply from the 3 excited children. "So for today, we will learn how to actually make them, but not here, we will do it at Red's house. Delia has volunteered to help us, and I can deny the fact that she is the best cook we have." Said Oak. "Oh yeah, I have wanted to eat food made by Leaf's from when. She cooks the best" chimed Gary enthusiastically. "So what are we waiting for, lets go" resonated a sound from the dark corridor of the lab. A man that looked the age of red emerged out from the lab corridor, with a beautiful lady known as Yellow clinging to his hand. "Good afternoon Blue and yellow, I see you finally decided to come to Red's house rather than train Blue" chuckled Prof Oak. "Well, it took me a lot of convincing last night …. Didn't it blue?" asked yellow mischievously. "Umm… yeah?" said a bemused Blue. "Ohhhhh" said Prof Oak and continued, "I now understand what those weird noises where" said Oak. "LETS JUST GO NOW!" exclaimed Blue, his face flushed red with embarrassment.

The day went relatively nice for the kids as they learned from delia and oak about cooking. Blue and Red were meanwhile having a mock battle, a very heated one at that. The day passed on smoothly, Leaf being the one that learned the most, earning her praise from Gary, making her blush. Gary was pretty good himself, but Ash needed serious improvement. He could prepare excellent Pokemon food, but preparing Human food was a sore subject for him.

"I have got nothing to worry about. Leaf's gonna travel with me, so I bet she won't cooking for me, right sis?" said Ash lazily. He received an angry glare from Leaf, who sighed and responded, "Do I have a choice?" asked Leaf rhetorically.

After the session was over, everyone had a sumptuous and delicious meal prepared by Delia.

"You really should take cooking classes from Delia, Yellow" said Blue. He was quickly struck with a plate on his head and a glare from his wife yellow. The day was overall well.

Taking all these classes was Ash's idea. After coming from Rota with his new friend Lucario, Ash learned that it was important that he learned all these basics if he wanted to become a Pokemon master.

The next 3 years went by quickly, as Prof Oak had finally finished teaching his 3 'students' all he could. While Gary had learned everything very well, leaf was the best in cooking and other necessities, while Ash, not a very good cook, had become a walking Pokedex. Hell, he even managed to learn almost everything about other Pokemon from other regions and had already come with a list of Pokemon he wished to captured.

The day had finally arrived, the day of Ash, Leaf and Gary's birthday. Ash and leaf are understood, but the fact that Gary was born on the same day as them was nothing short of a miracle. "Finally" exclaimed Ash, "Tomorrow I get my own Pokemon" he said while laughing giddily. "I know right" exclaimed Leaf while lazily slumping around, tired from Ash's outburst

Overall, the day was the same as it had been every year, a delicious feast, a cake, invitations to the Oak family, and some fun games. But there was something special today, as we see delia hold 3 gifts, cuboidal in shape and wrapped neatly by Delia herself. When they were done with the party, all three quickly unwrapped and what they found shocked them. All of them had got an incubator with similar eggs within. "These are all Dratini eggs, laid by our Dragonites. They have no problem in letting you have them, so kids, have fun. Prof Oak also has a surprise.

"Ahem, since you 3 are the only trainers getting their license this month, I decided to give you your starters right now, and another special gift" said Oak

"Well I want squirtle" said Gary.

"I want Bulbasaur" chimed leaf

"That means I get Charmander. Yu hu" exclaimed Ash, but then he got a questioning look on his face. "Prof Oak, is it fine if you can register my starter as Pichu?" asked Ash. "Yeah, I want it to be Poliwag" continued leaf. "Well, I think Gary also wants his Deino as his starter that he got as a gift from his uncle, right Gary?" asked Prof Oak.

Gary just gave a small nod, which gave Prof Oak a chance to continue, "And here are your special Xtransreciever" said Prof Oak. All the children were very happy, as they knew of this device very well. "Now that we are done, you don't need come by my tomorrow, you can just start your journey first thing in the Morning. The box I gave contains your Pokedex that acts as your trainer license, and I have also given you the standard 5 pokeballs as per the rules, and some extra custom made pokeballs. Have fun! Now go to sleep Ash and Leaf, and we will be on our way" said Prof Oak

"That's absolutely unnecessary" interrupted Delia. "You should rather stay here for the night" continued Delia with a convincing tone. Everyone seemed to agree to that ides and went for bed, obviously tired from the day. While everyone was sleeping, we could see our 3 heroes were brimming with excitement, ready to face any challenges that come their way. "Good Night everyone" said Ash as he quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author – Well guys, how was that. Hope you like. Please review. <strong>

**Mew – Please do, so the author quickly updates, he is lazy you know.**

**Author – Hey! Anyways I will update as soon as I can, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author – Back with a new chapter. Thanks for your reviews.**

**Mew – Yeah!**

**Author – Hope you like it. And please also give me some ideas on which Pokemon Ash should get. No legendary yet. PM me or send a review stating that.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Wish I could!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Finally in Viridian City

Italic mean telepathy

Normal means ….. Well um … normal speech

Underline means Poke speech (although I will always mention when I turn to poke speech)

The voltorb look-a-like clock roared and trembled on the table besides, as a young boy energetically got out of bed and shut the alarm. Ash, Ash Ketchum was his name, an aspiring Pokemon Master striving to be the best like no one ever was.

Ash quickly went in the bathroom to brush his teeth and presumably the last hot shower he would get in weeks. As he came out, he saw a pile of clothes neatly folded and kept on his table. He could see that his mother had personally sewed for him 3 similar pair of clothes he could wear during his travels.

As he unfolded his black t-shirt, a blue jacket and blue jeans that was dark blue in the corners and light blue at the centre. After he put on the pair of clothes, he quickly wore his blue and white sneakers and had black sock reaching to his ankle inside the shoes. He looked himself on the mirror and said, "Pretty good." He chuckled and went out of his room. True to his word, he looked quite good. His messy jet brown hair, amber eyes and a pretty good face. He stood almost 5' feet tall and was very handsome for his age.

He quickly peeked into his sisters room, seeing that even she was almost ready. He waited out of the room patiently, until it suddenly creaked open. "Good morning Leaf" greeted Ash. Leaf was taken off by the sudden greeting, but quickly mustered a smile and returned the greeting. After that, they quickly went down to what what smelled like great breakfast.

"Those pancakes look delicious" said Ash dreamy eyes. Everyone giggled at his antics. After all the greeting were done and Ash and Red had finished scarfing down on the succulent breakfast, we could see our heroes in the living room. "Where Gary and his family?" asked Ash. "They all went home so Gary could pack his bag and finish getting ready" replied Red. "Honey, why don't you both also get ready. Go and pack your bags." Said Delia. "Sure" came a simultaneous reply from Ash and Leaf.

Ash and Leaf quickly rushed to Leaf's room where all the necessities and other items along with 2 bags, 2 official Pokeball holding belts, that surprisingly had 10 Pokeball slots, and 2 official league hats. Leaf's room was bigger than Ash's so everything was kept there. As ash examined their items, he found that in total, they had had 20 packets of Pokechow, some Human food, a tent, 2 sleeping bag 20 potions, 10 super potion, 10 revives, 10 Pokeballs, 6 great balls and 4 Ultra balls and certain tm's that could be used unlimited times. They were supposed to divide the, but it the end, they stuffed all these Pokemon related items along with the pokechow in the smaller bag while they kept the tents, sleeping bag, a small table and human food in the considerably larger bag.

The bags were 3 dimensional, meaning they could store more than they should be, and had device that could compress weight of the object, meaning they lift 10 kg as if it is only 1 kg. It basically neglected the gravitational pull from earth, so it was 10 times easier to lift.

"All set and ready to go" exclaimed Ash. Leaf also cheered on this and both of them made it towards the exit, where they could see their parents and the Oak family ready to go. "Hello Ashy boy and leaf" said Gary. "Hi Gary. Hey I was wondering whether you would like to travel with us both." Asked leaf with a blush. Gary was about to agree, but then sighed, "Sorry Guys, but I would rather go alone. I think some other time. Plus rivals should not be together. I don't want Ash to know my techniques, and neither would he want that. PLua, everyone has different way to train, so we might get in each others way. Anyways Good Luck. Goodbye Leaf" said Gary dejectedly, but then quickly took of on his bicycle.

Prof Oak and blue were hardly able to convince Gary to go on bike rather than car, and he had reluctantly agreed. "Alright my both babies. Have you packed everything? Here I have 2 bicycle capsules we just brought. Have fun. I will miss you" said Delia, tears threatening to fall. Delia and Red took them both in to a big hug, and reluctantly let them go. "Good Luck children. Train Hard. We will be rooting for you. And call us every time you reach a new city. Bye" said Red as he hugged a crying delia.

"Ash, wait. Take these. I gave Gary one set. These are 2 sets for both of you" interjected Oak as he handed them some suitcase. "These contain various types and kinds of weights to help train your Pokemon. You have the range from 1 kg to 100 kg. They weigh considerably less in this bag due to some technology, but become their normal size and weight once removed, so use them wisely in your training. And good luck to both of you!" explained Oak. Ash and Leaf nodded, and after the last goodbyes, they were on their way into the wilderness, while our sudden appearance Pichu who hated pokeballs was in the basket of Leaf's bicycle.

After riding their bikes for about 3 hours, Ash and Leaf stopped in a clearing that had a narrow stream flowing nearby. "Let's set up camp here and prepare for Lunch. What you say bro" said

Leaf. "Sure, I am starving" replied the raven haired trainer. "While I cook, why don't you go and collect some berries in the berry pouch we got. Also, leave charmander and Lucario here" said Leaf all in one breath.

"Why?" asked a confused Ash. " Well, I need charmander for to light fire, and Lucario to protect me if some GYRADOS or something appears and even help me collect wood. You have trained in Aura, and should be able to fend off against around level 18 to 20 pokemon, so you should be fine" replied Leaf. "Alright" said Ash while shrugging. He released the 2 said Pokemon and told them everything, and was then quickly on his way on his cycle, with Pichu in the basket, venturing through the forest.

As we see leaf cooking on the fire set on the pile of wood covered by a circle of stones, Thanks to Charmander and Lucario, her work was quite easier, and she had nearly completed cooking her food. It had been almost half an hour since Ash was gone and Leaf was starting to get worried and impatient. "Where is that knucklehead" exclaimed Leaf with worry. "Miss me?" asked Ash as he came to the clearing with all the 5 berry pouches full to the brim. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. "How did you…?" asked an astonished Leaf. "Lets just say this I fell into a fortune.." said Ash.

After having a really sumptuous meal, Ash suddenly spoke up, "Not too bad. You cook quite good sis. I never knew. Someday you could even rival mom's cooking if you try" praised Ash. Leaf blushed a little but then got serious, "Let's train" said Leaf to 'Ash', or rather where he stood seconds ago. "What the….. where is he?" asked Leaf to no one in particular. She saw that Ash's Pokemon and Satchel(The small bag in which you can carry things like Pokeballs and all) had disappeared. She was fuming with anger when she found out that he had disappeared.

"WHERE ARE YOU ASH KETCHUM" roared Leaf, when suddenly something dropped of the nearby tree branch. That something was Ash. "Why the hell did you shout? I was just here, looking at the view" replied Ash with an annoyed tone. "Sorry" replied an apologetic Leaf as her head hung down in shame. "No need to apologise" said a smiling Ash. He could never stay angry at his sister. They both were like best friends. "Thanks" said Leaf brightly. "Well, what are we waiting for, lets train our Pokemon! But first lets make out schedule till pewter city" said Ash, and continued, "Since viridian city is actually a 120 Km from here, we should take almost 12 hours of cycling to reach there. Whatever we do, our speed should be atleast a 10km per hour, and we already rode for 3 hours today. So that leaves us with 9 hours to cover. As we planned, we had decided to reach viridian in atleast 10 days, so if we even ride 1 hour from tomorrow onwards, we should be there in 9 more days. Are you following" said Ash.

Leaf just nodded, signalling Ash to continue, "We will stay in Viridian city for one night and leave the first thing next morning. So that way, our schedule won't be disturbed. From then, the distance from Viridian to Pewter city is almost 200 km, so we need to ride around 2 hours everyday to be there. We will rest there a night, and challenge the gym the next day. So in 3 weeks, we should have reached Pewter city, most probably won their badge, and would be ready to leave. How does that sound?" asked Ash. Leaf thought it was pretty good and nodded her head.

"What is our training schedule genius?" asked Leaf mockingly. "Pichu!" snickered Pichu at Leaf's tone. "Well, read it. I made it myself. It pretty effective too. This plan is for the next 9 days, while today we will just have a warmup. That I will instruct later." Said Ash as he handed Leaf the paper. Leaf quickly started reading the paper to see how her next 9 days would go.

9 day schedule

Wake up at 8:00 am and have breakfast and be ready by 9:00

9 to 10 will be journey time

10 to 10:30 will be a short break and warmup period for the Pokemon.

10:30 to 12:30 will be speed training, where we will use weight and make our Pokemon run laps.

12:30 to 1:00 is lunch

1:00 to 2:00 is break so they can digest food

2:00 to 4:00 will be strength training as they will be at their prime. In strength training, they will try to perfect their already learned moves, which could lead to learning new attack. EG – Continuous practise of ember might result in learning flamethrower.

4:00 to 5:00 will be break for snacks

5:00 to 7:00 endurance training

7:00 to 8:00 mock battles, or battke against wild Pokemon.

8:00 to 9:00 dinner

9:00 since Pokemon are free

At this time, we will work on our strategies with the Pokemon and try them. Mostly to invent new moves and combos.

Note – While speed and strength training, even we have to train to grow stronger

After reading this, Leaf was completely shocked and horrified, especially at the last sentence. 'Even we have to train' were the thoughts going through her mind. "Uh Ash, are you serious an out the last sentence, that eve we have to train?" asked Leaf. "Yes" was the simple reply from Ash. Leaf dejectedly sighed, but knew she had no choice. It had taken a lot of convincing for Ash to agree to train Leaf, and Leaf said she will do everything she was told to, and now she is stuck with him.

"Okay, so today we are just gonna do warmup exercises for our Pokemon. But before that we are gonna split up for some time to catch certain Pokemon. I know we wont get much Pokemon here, so after some convincing, Dad gave me this, his Pidgeot, so we can go to um… maybe to the all new safari zone. You must be wondering what so special about this Pokemon Safari right? Well, here we can even battle Pokemon to catch them. On the plus side, this Safari zone is somewhere nearby, so newby trainer can go there on their first days. All the Pokemon there are weak, presumably Level 5 to max 15. (**AN Yes I will be using level system in this game. It is much easier to compare strength like that)** Poliwag must atleast be Level 10 right. I mean he must have grown strong naturally, so you should be fine. Plus I am leaving this Dad's Pidgeot with you, so use it only when you are attacked or something, not to capture some strong Pokemon. Understand?" said Ash, finally finishing his instructions.

Leaf just dumbly nodded, and the two were suddenly lifted up in the air by Pidgeot, who helped them reach there in just 5 minutes, rather than the 2 hours they would have taken by walking, plus it was directly on the opposite side of their journey, so taking Pidgeot was the sensible thing.

Once there, Ash handed the caretaker a 1000$, and got 20 Special balls, from which he gave half to Leaf, and even Pidgeots Pokeball. "Have fun Leaf. And be safe" said Ash as he separated ways with his sister. "Same to you Ash" said Leaf, a little scared to be alone. As per Ash, she had just 1 hour, so she should hurry if she wanted to catch good Pokemon.

With Ash:

We could see our favourite hero roaming through the thick grass meadows, with Pichu riding his shoulder. It had been 20 minutes, and all Ash had seen was a couple of Nidoran, Pidgeys, Rattata and some Mankeys. Ash had heard that you could also catch some Pokemon from other regions, but he couldn't even get rare Pokemons of his region. Suddenly, he spotted a Pokemon that shocked him to the core, "A white Riolu. Impossible. If I am not mistaken, Lucario told me that it was still another 10 years until the legendary White Riolu was born." Being the curious boy he was, he quickly told Pichu to attack with thunderbolt on the riolu. The riolu leaped out of the way and quickly fired a dark Pulse, and followed it with Night Daze. Ash was shocked, no lucario could learn those moves, let alone a Riolu. "Something is weird." He thought but quickly ordered, "Pikachu, agility towards your left, once the night daze subsides, quickly attack it with thunder wave followed by your special egg move volt tackle" said Ash. His plan worked out just well, as Pichu landed all those hits and the 'white riolu' was on the verge of fainting. Suddenly a bright light engulfed both the Pokemon, and Ash was proved right.

His Pichu evolved into Pikachu, but that was not what he was concerned about. He knew the white riolu was actually some other shape shifting Pokemon, and considered it to be ditto, but he was wrong. It was a Zorua, a very rare Pokemon. Without wasting a moment, he quickly captured the Zorua with ease and kept the safari ball in the bag the Safari zone caretaker gave him. After that, he struck a pose and said, "Yes, I caught a Zorua" exclaimed Ash. "Pikachu" exclaimed the newly evolved Pokemon. Ash glanced towards his newly evolved Pokemon "Hey buddy. Congrats on evolving" said Ash feeling proud. "Pika" said Pikachu sheepishly.

As Ash was roaming, he quickly glanced at the time and saw that he had only 30 Minutes left. He speeded up a little, but he could see nothing. After about 15 more minutes, Ash saw a Pokemon fitting for him, "An eevee colony, what luck. Those must be ummm" said Ash while counting the no of eevees, "Aha, 4 eeves, I shoud probably catch them all, and give 2 to Leaf. I only want Umbreon, Espeon, and maybe jolteon or vaporeon. Plus they look like couples, so it will be good for them too." Finished Ash. "Pikachu, use thunder bolt on the whole colony mixed with your thunderwave" commanded Ash. Pikachu quickly carried out the commands he was told, and at the end, there were 6 paralysed and slightly injured eevees. "Finish it with a rolling Iron Tail" ordered Ash. Pikachu quickly leaped between them, and made his tail as hard as steel, all he while rolling on his feet. Once the command was completed, he quickly threw 4 Safari Balls, catching all the eevees in the process.

With only 10 minutes left, Ash was venturing through the forest area when he saw a tyrogue. Quickly summoning Pikachu from his shoulder, he said, "Agility into quick attack. Don't let up, after the quick attack, come back with volt tackle" said Ash. With great speed, Pikachu crashed into tyrogue with great speed and returned back with a solid Volt tackle. Tyrogue fainted without even getting a chance to attack, and was captured by the Safari ball Ash threw.

But there was no time to waste, Ash quickly rushed through the safari, with only 7 minutes left and 4 more Safari Balls left. As ash was reaching the end of his time, he finally saw a Pokemon he really wanted, a Gible. "Pikachu, this will be tough. Use agility till him and quickly attack it with iron tail" ordered Ash. Pikachu ran into Gible with great speed and attacked the unsuspecting Gible with an iron tail. After the commands had been carried out, Ash could see that the Gible had taken some damage, but not enough. "Pikachu, use your tail to leap into the air, and then use slam" said Ash, giving the finish sign. Pikachu leaped into the sky using his tail as a spring, atleast 10 metres in the air, and crashed on the gible with a slam. But before the attack hit, the Gible fired off a powerful Hyper Beam, surprising Ash that Gible knew such an attack. A huge explosion rocked the place. After the explosion was over, we could see Gible on the verge of fainting, while besides him lay a fainted Pikachu with swirls in its eyes.

Ash quickly captured the Gible, and as soon as that was done, he was quickly teleported back to back to the waiting room, showing that his time had ended. He quickly handed his Pikachu to the Nurse over there, who healed his Pikachu as well as the Pokemon in the safari balls. When he got the Safari balls back, they have already been converted to normal Pokeballs so Ash could officialy carry them. At the same time, even Leaf was transported out, with a happy smile on her face.

"Someone looks very happy?" asked Ash. "Yes" replied an energetic Leaf. "What did you get?" asked Ash curiously while Leaf had given her Safari balls for transfer and healing her newly caught Pokemon. " A scyther, a Nidorina, a riolu and a bagon" exclaimed Leaf. Ash was pretty impressed by the list, and even gave a whistle.

"Cool. And guess what, I caught a zorua, a tyrogue, 4 eevees and a gible. I caught 4 eevees so I could give you 2. What do you say?" said Ash boasting. "Really! You are the best brother" said Leaf as she gave Ash a bone-crushing hug, just like his Mom. Since Leaf was small, she had always been in love with eevees and their evoltuions, and hearing she was getting 2 eevees made her beyond happy.

"Well Leaf, I think its time we go" said Ash. "Right" said Leaf, summoning Pidgeot from her Pokeball. "Hey girl, how about you take as to the spot we chose?" asked Ash soothingly. "Pid'got' exclaimed Pidgeot. As soon as both the new trainers had boarded Pidgeot, Pidgeot quickly took flight, flapping her strong wing to move upwards.

After almost 4 minutes, Pidgeot had landed our 2 heroes in the clearing where they had previously set camp. Ash and Leaf quickly unloaded their bags inside the tent that they had left there, and stretched a little. "Hey Pidgeot, here, take this" said Ash as he hung a chain on the Pigeots neck, that contained a Pokeball. Ash quickly continued, "Dad said that you should go back home if you wish. So here is your Pokeball. If you want to stay, we don't mind, but since Viridian is far, you will have to wait another 9 days if you want to go to him through the Pokeball transporter there. What you say?" Pigeot have a loud shriek, flapping its strong wings, it quickly set off towards Pallet town.

"Well, if that's what you want, goodbye Pidgeot! THANKS FOR UR HELP" greeted Ash, Leaf following his suite. After Pidgeot was out of sight, Ash quickly summoned all his Pokemon, and thoroughly explained them his todays training. "All right leaf, summon your Pokemon" said Ash. Leaf quickly implied and summoned her Pokemon.

"All right everyone, today, we are gonna start up with some light training. All you have to do is run at a moderate speed for as long as you can. You can rest in between if you wish, and then start again, but let me reming you, this will go on for two hours. Are you ready?" asked Ash. All the Pokemon gave off a loud roar, signifying they were ready to comply.

After almost 2 hours, all the Pokemon except for Lucario were lying flat down on the ground with exhaustion. "Hmmmm…. Pretty well. You did good, quite good for your first day everyone. Take a rest while I prepare your special Pokemon food" said Ash. At this, all the Pokemon perked up, really hungry from all the working they did.

After having their 'snacks', Ash quickly stood, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "All right guys, now that the speed training is over, we start off with mock battles to test out your strength and weakness. But before that, we need to scan all you using our Pokedex so we can learn your moves and level. Good thing we told prof Oak to update our Pokedex to national Pokedex, and allow us to carry 10 Pokemon" finished Ash a he told the last part to Leaf. "I totally agree" said Leaf while looking at the Pokeball belt.

It had been a great mock battle session, and after that, everyone was scanned using the Pokedex.

**(AN – I am not gonna type the Pokedex information, only level, ability, and moves)**

As soon as these words escaped his mouth, a sudden beeping sound emerged from both Ash's and Leaf's Bag. Glancing at each other, they quickly rushed to their bags and removed the incubator within the bag.

The incubator was glowing red, and the glass cover on the incubator quickly came off. Cracks quickly covered the egg, as two serpentine Pokemon emerged from the egg. They had wings instead of ears, and had an orb on its head. "Tini!" said both the dratini, one cuddling in Ash's lap while the other in Leaf's lap. After both the Pokemon were asleep, Ash quickly began to scan all his Pokemon and Leaf's using their Pokedex.

Name – Pikachu (Male)(Ash)

Level – 15

Moves – Quick Attack, Thunder wave, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle (Egg Move), Iron tail, Agility

Ability – Lightning Rod

Name – Lucario (Male)(Ash)

Level – 60

Moves – Quick attack, Dragon Pulse, Aura sphere, Close Combat, Heal Pulse, Hyper Beam, extreme speed, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, Calm Mind, Agility, Force Palm, Counter, Detect

Ability – Inner Focus

Name – Gible (Male)(Ash)

Level – 14

Moves – Hyper Beam, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Takedown, Bite

Ability

Note – It is unusual for a Gible to know Hyper Beam at such low level

No Information for such cases found…..

Name – Zorua (Female)(Ash)

Level – 10

Moves – Dark Pulse, Night Daze, Fury Swiped, Foul Play, Faint Attack, Agility, Pursuit

Ability – Illusion

Name – Eevee (Male)(Ash)

Level – 9

Moves – Bite, Quick Attack, Take Down, Baton Pass, Sand Attack

Ability – Anticipation

Name – Eevee (Male)(Leaf)

Level – 9

Moves – Bite, Quick Attack, Take Down, Baton Pass, Sand Attack

Ability – Anticipation

Name – Eevee (Female)(Ash)

Level – 9

Moves – Bite, Quick Attack, Take Down, Baton Pass, Sand Attack

Ability – Anticipation

Name – Eevee (Female)(Ash)

Level – 9

Moves – Bite, Quick Attack, Take Down, Baton Pass, Sand Attack

Ability – Anticipation

Name – Poliwag (Male)(Leaf)

Level – 13

Moves – Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water gun, Body Slam, Bubble Beam, quick attack

Ability – Water Absorb

Name – Scyther (Female)(Leaf)

Level – 10

Moves – Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Slash, Agility, Quick Attack, Focus Energy

Ability – Technician

Name – Nidorina (Female)(Leaf)

Level – 9

Moves – Toxic Spikes, Double Kick, Tackle, Bite

Ability – Poison Point

Name – Riolu

Level – 13

Moves – Quick Attack, Force Palm, Endure, Reversal, Agility

Ability – Stead Fast

Name – Bagon

Level – 9

Moves – Bite, Ember, Headbutt, Tackle, Rage

Ability –Rock Head

Name – Dratini (Male)(Ash)

Level – 1

Moves – Wrap, Thunderwave, Leer, Draco Meteor (Egg Move, not unlocked yet)

Abitlity – Shed Skin

Name – Dratini (Female)(Leaf)

Level – 1

Moves – Wrap, Thunderwave, Leer, Draco Meteor (Egg Move, not unlocked yet)

Abitlity – Shed Skin

At seeing all the Pokemon, Ash quickly went to everyone personally, giving them words of praises and encouraging them. As decided, everyone except Lucario were in the little mock tournament Ash decided to hold. All the matches were excellent, but in the end, it all came down to Riolu vs Gible and Pikachu vs Poliwag. While Riolu seemed to have the upper hand and a match in the Pokemon, Gible somehow found a way to win, by a combination of a quick dig and Hyper Beam, that knocked Riolu out of the game.

In Pikachu and Poliwag's heated match, it was the type advantage win, that is, Pikachu came out with some difficulty. The last match raged between Gible and Pikachu. Gible intending to just win due to him being a dragon, while Pikachu with determination and fire of revenge.

Pikachu quickly rushed towards Gible with a quick attack, while Gible stood there motionless. The attack hit Gible, but hardly moved him, as Gible quickly used slash across Pikachu's chest followed by Dragon Claw. Pikachu was thrashed to to ground like a rat (which he technically is, lol), Gible quickly digged underground to hide from the furious Pikachi.

Not knowing where Gible was, Pikachu, using all his concentration and power, unleashed the strongest thunderbolt he had ever mustered in to the whole. A loud cry of pain emerged from the underground, as Gible burst out of his hiding position. But Pikachu was not done yet, using the same technique as he did in the safai zone, he quickly leaped around 8 meters in the air, and cae down on Gible with his iron tail. Only this time, there was no hyper beam.

A large amount of dust kicked up, obscuring everyone's view. As the dust cleared, we could see 2 heavily breathing Pokemon, Gible and Pikachu. Both looked nearly out, and with the last amount of strength, both the Pokemon mustered their strongest attack. Gible charged up his Hyper Beam while Pikachu ran towards Gible using agility. He was quickly surrounded with a blinding yellow aura, ready to crash with Gible.

As Pikachu neared, Gible fired his fully charged Hyper Beam, directing it towards Pikachu. As the Hyper Beam hit, there was, surprisingly, no dust as a match between the sheer power of Hyper Beam and the volt tackle took place. Pikachu was trying to penetrate through the attack, while Gible tried to maintain his advantage. After alomost one minute, both the attacks exploded, shaking up a large amount of dust.

All the Pokemon watched in awe of the sheer power these 2 weak Pokemon were able to produce. True, Pikachu and Gible were actually weak, but their power and sheer determination said another story. As the dust cleared, everyone gasped as they saw both the Pokemon down, with swirls in their eyes, indicating the match was over in a draw.

Since this day, both Pikachu and Gible were highly respected by all the other Pokemon, even Lucario gained some respect for them after that match. Since that day, all the Pokemon worked hard in an attempt to catch with the 2 future powerhouses to be.

It had been almost 10 days since that day when our heroes embarked on their journey. Their Pokemon, in their 9 day training regimen grew quite some levels, all of them even moving up 3 to 5 levels. **(I am not gonna make it like other fics where they make the Pokemon gain 2 to 3 levels everyday. I will try to make it more realistic. For comparision, Lance's Pokemon are all above level 90 and 95, while Red's have reached 100 and long exceeded the 'power' of that level, they have gone somewhere truly extraordinary. Cynthia has all of them at level 100 and like that. So Ash will actually take years to reach their level.)**

As the sun was setting below the horizon, two trainers, their clothes covered in mud and torn at some places, reached the outskirts of their first destination, Viridian City! After looking at each other, both Ash and Leaf quickly ran into the city, into to the civilisation they had missed for the past 10 days, with a tired yet excited Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, and a cute and tired Riolu on Leaf's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Author – Finally finished, almost 5000 words, enjoy reading the chapter, and do review. After all, I am trying my best to update even though I have to study so much.<strong>

**Mew – Yeah pls do. So he can get encouragement and write faster. And please point out the flaws you find, and you can even give us some suggestion on what you want them to get, and all that, we will surely consider you request.**

**Author – Until then, Shadowballz signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author – Back with a new chapter. Thanks for your reviews. And Mark, as for your question, I mentioned in the chapter that they took permission from Prof Oak. It was a short sentence, but I did mention it. You might want to read the chapter again, there Ash says, "Good thing he updated our Pokedex to national level and even allowed us to carry 10 Pokemon. But don't worry, I will give a detailed explanation too!**

**Mew – Yeah!**

**Author – Hope you like it. And please also give me some ideas on which Pokemon Ash should get. Remember, No legendary yet. And I see that everyone is anticipating for my new chapter, so I will try to update faster. And sorry I forgot to include Charmander and bulbasaur in the previous chapter. If you wanna see what level the Pokemon are at, I will mention in the last AN, there will be a list about moves and level of the Pokemon.**

**Anyways, I will just mention the 2 Pokemon here. This is their level before the training, the new levels will be updated at the end of the chapter**

**Charmander**

**Moves – Ember, Scratch, Growl**

**Level – 6**

**Ability – Blaze**

**Bulbasaur**

**Moves – Tackle, Leech seed, Leer.**

**Level – 6**

**Ability - OverGrow**

**I do not own Pokemon. Wish I could!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

To Pewter City

Italic mean telepathy

Normal means ….. Well um … normal speech

Underline means Poke speech (although I will always mention when I turn to poke speech)

As the morning sunlight pierced through the trees into a small clearing, where a considerably large tent was firmly planted, a young trainer clumsily got out of his tent. The sun was still low, indicating it was early in the morning.

"Come on Leaf! Time to wake up" said Ash as he shaked his sleepy sister in an attempt to wake her up. "Huh….. What's the time" asked a sleepy Leaf. "It's 7:30! Now wake UP!" exclaimed an annoyed Ash. "Gosh. I am tired. I was looking forward to sleeping the night in the Pokemon center's comfortable bed. But you and Pikachu just had to mess it up" said Leaf.

Leaf was about to continue, when suddenly, both their dratini came to them and cuddled against them. "Hi both of you. How come you woke up so early." Ash said, completely ignoring what Leaf had just said. "Hello mister, you have not answered me yet, we can do the greetings later.

Ash chuckled a bit but then just shrugged it off. "Come on Leaf, I did save all those Pokemon and Nurse Joy from those 'Members of Team Zee' Plus, don't you think they seemed quite weak, compared to what Dad told us about this new team. I think they were fake!" exclaimed Ash angrily. "HOW DARE YOU CALL US FAKE" exclaimed 3 people, actually, 2 people and a talking meowth, furiously. "Gosh, name the devil and here they are. See, if you don't want any trouble, get out of my sight. In don't care how you managed to escape from prison, but this time, I am really annoyed." Said Ash in a serious tone.

"Did he just say trouble?" asked the Female with magneta hair that defied the law of gravity. **(AN – I am not saying that stupid motto. It's the same, only, instead of team rocket, it is team zee) **The magneta haired women and the other man with blue hair quickly threw out their Pokeballs "Go Ekans/Koffing" exclaimed Jessie and James.

"I might as well fight you with my weaker Pokemon. They will get some experience" mocked Ash. He let loose his Dratini from the embrace andtold the serpentine Pokemon what to do. Following suite, Leaf also did the same to her Dratini. "Dratini, leer on both of them." Commanded Ash and Leaf at the same tie. "Come on Ekans, poison sting" growled Jessie. "Koffing, smog" ordered James.

"Dratini, as soon as koffing releases the smog, use thunderwave to cause an explosion" ordered Ash calmly. "Dratini, you also use thunderwave, but form it into the shield. I know you can do it, just like we did in training" said Leaf, encouraging her Dratini all the time. Leaf's dratini successfully formed the shield around her and Ash's Dratini, due to which the poison sting harmlessly reflected off the shield.

Koffing started to release lots of smog, but before he could finish, the smog was struck by the thunder wave. The gas exploded due to the electricity, and koffings fainted on spot due to the point blank attack. Ekans was also injured, but managed to stay up, but not for long. "Dratini, double tackle" commanded both Ash and Leaf. Both the dragons catched each other tightly, and crashed into Ekans with double force. Ekans was flung like a rat towards team Rocket.

Ash calmly moved towards Team Rocket with an aura sphere created in his hand. "Listen, why don't you leave us both in peace. Your persistence is pointless. We know you are fake. Team Zee is much more perilous. Here, as a good sin, take these 5000 Pokedollars. You might be able to do something good. Instead of stealing, try to strengthen your own Pokemon, or maybe start some business. That is more satisfying than living your life on stealing. I hope the next time we meet, it is as trainer, or you as good people. Bye" said Ash as he dissolved the aura sphere in his hands and walked back.

Jessi and James looked at each other and nodded. "Thank You. You have opened our eyes. We will try to become good people. Thank you for your help" said James. Ash just shrugged it off and said, "No big deal. I am pleased I was of help."

After both the goons and the meowth were gone, Ash and Leaf quickly prepared breakfast for the Pokemon and themselves respectively. Ash waked up all of their Pokemon who were sleeping in a hidden clearing, and announced, "All right Guys. TIME TO WAKE UP!" All the Pokemon woke up in an instant from the loud voice. This was their daily routine, and they didn't mind.

After having a sumptuous breakfast, at about 10 minutes to nine, everyone had collected at their clearing where Leaf and Ash were packing everything. "All right Leaf! All packed. Now about our journey till Pewter, there are some changes that I have recently made, not much. Training is same only the time for travelling that I said would be changed to 2 hours has been cancelled. It is almost 200 km to Pewter from here. I said we should target to reach there in 10 days, but I think we can wait 20 days. Like that, our schedule won't be disrupted and almost all our Pokemon should be near or above level 15, and our strongest ones will be only 2 or 3 levels below 20." Instructed Ash.

Leaf nodded, agreeing to the plan. They quickly returned all their Pokemon and boarded their cycles. Their journey was uneventful, no Pokemon that caught their eyes. All of them were weak bugs that they didn't want. After around 1 hour of riding, Ash and Leaf quickly settled their load on a huge clearing they had found set up their tent at the centre. They both released all their Pokemon, who looked at them curiously. "All right guys, start your warmup, while I scan all of you" said Ash.

Name – Pikachu (Male)(Ash)

Level – 15

Moves – Quick Attack, Thunder wave, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle (Egg Move), Iron tail, Agility

Ability – Lightning Rod

Name – Lucario (Male)(Ash)

Level – 60

Moves – Quick attack, Dragon Pulse, Aura sphere, Close Combat, Heal Pulse, Hyper Beam, extreme speed, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, Calm Mind, Agility, Force Palm, Counter, Detect

Ability – Inner Focus

Name – Gible (Male)(Ash)

Level – 15

Moves – Hyper Beam, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Takedown, Bite

Ability – Sand Veil

Note – It is unusual for a Gible to know Hyper Beam at such low level

No Information for such cases found…..

Name – Charmander (Male)(Ash)

Moves – Ember, Scratch, Growl

Level – 12

Ability – Blaze

Name – Bulbasaur (Female)(Leaf)

Moves – Tackle, Leech seed, Leer, vine whip

Level – 12

Ability - OverGrow

Name – Zorua (Female)(Ash)

Level – 12

Moves – Dark Pulse, Night Daze, Fury Swiped, Foul Play, Faint Attack, Agility, Pursuit

Ability – Illusion

Name – Eevee (Male)(Ash)

Level – 11

Moves – Bite, Quick Attack, Take Down, Baton Pass, Sand Attack

Ability – Anticipation

Name – Eevee (Male)(Leaf)

Level – 11

Moves – Bite, Quick Attack, Take Down, Baton Pass, Sand Attack

Ability – Anticipation

Name – Eevee (Female)(Ash)

Level – 11

Moves – Bite, Quick Attack, Take Down, Baton Pass, Sand Attack

Ability – Anticipation

Name – Eevee (Female)(Leaf)

Level – 11

Moves – Bite, Quick Attack, Take Down, Baton Pass, Sand Attack

Ability – Anticipation

Name – Poliwag (Male)(Leaf)

Level – 14

Moves – Double Slap, Hypnosis, Water gun, Body Slam, Bubble Beam, quick attack

Ability – Water Absorb

Name – Scyther (Female)(Leaf)

Level – 12

Moves – Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Slash, Agility, Quick Attack, Focus Energy

Ability – Technician

Name – Nidorina (Female)(Leaf)

Level – 11

Moves – Toxic Spikes, Double Kick, Tackle, Bite

Ability – Poison Point

Name – Riolu(Male)(Leaf)

Level – 14

Moves – Quick Attack, Force Palm, Endure, Reversal, Agility

Ability – Stead Fast

Name – Bagon(Female)(Leaf)

Level – 12

Moves – Bite, Ember, Headbutt, Tackle, Rage

Ability –Rock Head

Name – Dratini (Male)(Ash)

Level – 7

Moves – Wrap, Thunderwave, Leer, Draco Meteor (Egg Move, not unlocked yet)

Abitlity – Shed Skin

Name – Dratini (Female)(Leaf)

Level – 7

Moves – Wrap, Thunderwave, Leer, Draco Meteor (Egg Move, not unlocked yet)

Abitlity – Shed Skin

"Hmmm….. good, but this pace will just slow down as we go. I doubt they will even be above 40 to 45 by the time we reach indigo league" said Ash sceptically. "Isn't that good, I mean they are climbing quite well as per levels" said Leaf positively.

"But it will take more and more time once they reach level 50 and above. And the weakest elite four in the whole world also has all his Pokemon at almost 80, and they are constantly improving. Our journey is going to be a very, very long one" said Ash, spacing out. Leaf looked at him worried. "Ash, Ash, ASH!" said Leaf waving her hands in front of him. Ash came back to his senses and let loose a loud sigh.

"Don't worry too much about the future. Live your today, just like Dad said. Now come on" exclaimed Leaf as she took his hand and led him to the clearing where all their Pokemon were training.

"All right everyone, enough of warmup, lets start with the rounds for today. Remember, from today onwards, our training will be serious. We will inspect everyone of you, last week was just a trial to get you all settled. The real training begins today. Is everyone ready?" asked Ash. All the Pokemon cheered in agreement, excited to become stronger.

Ash quickly started to jog around the clearing at a moderate pace, his Pokemon following him with weights strapped to their body. Ash had made sure to keep the weights less for all the Pokemon for the beginning. After almost ten minutes of jogging, everyone increased their pace to a sprint, Pikachu and Scyther at the front, obviously the fastest among the group.

Everyone would constantly stop and start their sprint again at regular intervals, Leaf surprisingly keeping up with them. After two hours of vigorous training, everyone finally collapsed on the ground, panting for air.

It was 12:20 when they finally stopped, while Ash and Leaf quickly went to prepare a lunch for their Pokemon and themselves. At around 1, everyone had finished eating and were just resting in a shady area while Ash was sitting in a corner devising a plan and something else that he had been working on for the past one year.

No one knew what Ash worked on, they just knew it was something Ash wanted to keep a secret, and decided that if that was what he wanted, they would not insist, except Leaf of course. Being the curious girl, she had once sneaked in his room, and saw something like a watch before her attempt was ruined as the alerted Ash caught her red-handed, after which she just forgot about it.

When it was almost 1:15, everyone had finished eating their food and were just roaming around in the field, while some were just having a well deserved rest, while was in a deep thought, relishing his past memories, obviously missing his house and parents already.

While 'browsing' through his flood of memories, Ash quickly remembered the fortunate day he got a great teacher like his legendary Lucario. His Lucario was obviously not the strongest one there was, but his skills in aura, the things he could do with it was unique, unlike other Lucario that could only fire aura spheres. He could manipulate aura into a shield, or sword and could even form aura bonds that almost no one in today's time could, after all, he was trained by the great Sir Aaron.

Flashback 4 and a half years ago

The enthusiastic duo of Ash and Leaf, along with Gary quietly sitting between them, could be seen peaking out the window crack as they savoured the fresh air and the beautiful scenery. They were seated in the luxury bullet train in the VIP compartments.

All of them were en route the city of Rota to the monumental Cameron Palace, towards northen Kanto. It had been almost 5 hours since their journey, and they were almost to Rota.

When they had finally unloaded their luggage at the Rota train station, they were quickly seated into the 9 seater car they ordered, and were on their way to Cameron Palace. They had finally reached the great Cameron palace at about 7 pm in the evening, and were clearly exhausted from the day.

The royal staff quickly showed them their rooms, as the great Queen Ilene had requested both the families to live in her palace rather than any other hotel.

After taking a brief nap, all the people could be seen seated at a large table, with the addition of one person, Queen Ilene herself. Queen Ilene and the adults had a long and casual conversation, apparently knowing each other. It was then that the young kids found that their parents had once taken part in the tournament held in Rota.

Prof Oak, Delia, Yellow, Red and Blue, all had taken part, and except for Yellow and Delia, all of them had reached the semi final rounds. Yellow had been defeated by Prof Oak, but Delia was defeated by a mysterious guy, who refused to show his identity.

The final showdown was between Prof Oak and the mysterious man, while the former champion Blue and current Kanto champion had their own battle to worry about. Blue's Blastoise and Red's Charizard were giving their all in the battle, obviously wanting the upper hand. **(AN – I know someone must be asking why doesn't Charizard just mega – evolve, but as per my story, a Pokemon can only do it once, or keep it that the transformation against Mewtwo was a fluke or something, and Charizard was never able to mega – evolve again. Cause the idea of Mega evolution is not fitting right now. And one more thing I would like to mention, Blue is stronger than every champion except for Cynthia, and there is another mystery about the Jhoto Champion I am going to uncover. Lance is not actually the Jhoto champion, someone else is, read to find out) **

As the turtle like Pokemon and the dragonic Pokemon were battling fiercly in a tie, the once Kanto Champion Samuel Oak's Dragonite was absolutely thrashed by the mysterious opponent's Tyranitar.

Red, after lot of effort, finally won the match, and proceeded to the finals, where he heard just how strong the mysterious opponent was.

"So, I heard you are the strongest Champion hanging around, eh?" asked the mysterious man mockingly, in a gruff voice. Red was flaring up with anger, but was able to keep his calm and responded with 3 words, "You're going down."

"Give it your best 'Champ'" said the man in reply. Red let out his Charizard while the mysterious man released hisHydreigon. "The best thing my parents gave me as their last final gift, and my strongest" said the man as a tear threatened to fall from his eye, which was quickly replaced with a smirk.

Both the trainers gave their ready sign, and were set for battle.

"Charizard, flamethrower" said Red. "DragonBreath" came the simple reply.

Both the attacks cancelled each other out in the middle, but the thing to worry about was that the Dragon breath had first pushed the flamethrower back quite some distance, showing that in raw power Hydreiogon was ahead.

"Charizard, we gotta beat him in speed, fly up and using double team, circle above him" said Red

Charizard did as commanded, and was soon just a blur as he circled around the Hydreiogon.

"Keep your guard up" was the short reply from the man."  
>Hydreigon just stood there in anticipation, but never let his guard down.<p>

A smirk appeared on Red's smile as he was given a chance to perform his special combination.

"Charizard, us flaming inferno" commanded Red

Charizard, while still spinning, released hot flames behind him, and due to the speed, the single trail of flames appeared like an inferno of fire. The inferno had covered Hydreigon, who had no chance to escape.

"You think I didn't know about this. I purposely let you do this, to show how simply your presumably great technique can be broken. Hydreigon, just use lock on" finished the man with the command.

Red was dumbfounded that he fell for that, and frantically started to devise a plan.

"Charizard, time for plan B. Collapse the inferno on Hydreigon. Use combo A after that, this guy is tough" said Red with a smirk.

The man, not knowing what this was, decided to be on the safer side.

"Hydreigon, endure the inferno, then follow with Draco meteor." Commanded the man

Charizard was successful in collapsing the inferno on the Hydreigon, and the inferno hurt the Hydreigon more then the mysterious man had expected as a large cry of pain emerged from the sea of inferno. After that, Charizard quickly charged with the strongest fire attack in the world, Blast Burn, and fired it on Hydreigon, further kicking up more dust. Red thought it was over as Charizard sweeped in for seismic toss, but was proven wrong when thousands of rocks rained from the sky and crashed into the already fast Charizard, adding extra momentum to the crash. As the dust finally cleared 2 exhausted Pokemon could be seen at the field, gasping for breath.

"Charizard, dragon rush" commanded Red.

"You too Hydreigon" commanded the man, for the first time desperate and … scared for the outcome.

As both the tycoons crashed in the middle, a huge explosion rocked the place. After what seemed like eternity, a nearly fainted Hydreigon could be seen lying on a fainted Charizard who had swirls in his eyes.

Red was shocked by the outcome, by what had just happened. The world's Pokemon master's best Pokemon had been bested by the Pokemon belonging to a nameless person. He was too immersed in his thoughts to see the outstretched hand.

"Pleasure fighting you" said the mysterious man to make himself known. Red quickly saw the outstretched hand and shaked it, while congratulating the person. One question lingered in his mind since the time he lost, and it finally burst open from his mouth. "Who the hell are you? I mean, you defeated me, and from your face, I don't think there was anyone who could …" trailed off Red.

"You owe me 1 billion Pokedollars squirt" said the man in a now very friendly tone. The man let his cape off, to reveal his quite handsome face, enough to make girls fall for him, and torn clothes. But the main thing was the the color of his hair, gold. Everything quickly snapped into place as Red quickly jumped with childish excitement. "Gold, where were you? Everyone thought you were dead, even I searched for you for years, but found nothing" asked Red angrily and curiously.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. I must go now. We are gonna meet soon. I have to train now, after all, I do need to beat you. Lets hope you a twice strong as your world elite four, only then can you hope to defeat me" said Gold.

Every piece of puzzle now fell into place. The world elite four were basically the champions from all the regions, the strongest given the post of Pokemon Master or world Champion, while the other champions served as the elite. **(Yes, I am not including Kalos in my fic, not atleast now)**

Red flashed a confident smirk towards Gold, saying, "You have not met my strongest Pokemon yet" he laughed as he thought about his at first dangerous and now friendly Mewtwo.

Gold gave him a confused look, to which Red laughed harder. "Meet you in the arenaz' he said as he waved his hands in a overconfident manner, something he picked up from blue.

He made his way towards the stands, where the whole crowd gave him disbelieving looks, even his family, wondering what just happened. "Dad, how come you lost" asked a curious Ash. "Well, looks like your Dad just got a lesson for slacking around and not training, in the form of a competition" intervened Blue as he gave Red and arrogant smirk.

After explaining everything to his family, the quickly went for the real reason they came here, to attend the 1000th year of Sir Aaron's death in the form of the 1000th aura guardian tournament. As Gold had just won the tournament, he was the one given the honour to hold the staff, which he declined, saying Red deserved it as he was more deserving.

An argument between Red and Gold started, both telling each other to go and hold the staff. Annoyed, Ash went straight towards the staff and held it high in his hand, just like the way in the picture behind, and shouted, "Come on, what's the reason to be so scared to hold a staff. It's just a normal staff, it won't eat you" he finished, thinking they were scared of the staff.

Both the friends, along with Blue and the other crowd erupted into laughter, when all of a sudden, the diamond on the top of the staff glowed brightly. Out came a Lucario, standing in attack position. He swiftly moved towards Ash, aiming to attack him while saying "NO MASTER, I WONT ALLOW YOU TO RUN!", but unexpectedly, Ash somehow dashed pass Lucario and kicked him in the gut.

The whole crowd was shocked from the 2 incidents that just took place, first the Lucario and now Ash's stunt. Queen Ilene immediately told everyone to clear the hall, while Red, Blue and Gold readied their Pokemon to subdue the Lucario.

"No" said Ash as he moved towards Lucario. "Why did you attack me, I am not your master" said Ash curiously. Lucario quickly brushed the sand off his eyes, and saw that he was indeed wrong. "But how, your aura….." said Lucario trailing off. "His aura is special, we know that, but that doesn't answer our question" said Delia angrily.

"His aura matches that of Sir Aaron. And now that you see, he has a much stronger one" said Lucario. For the first time, the people noticed that he was talking in English, but brushed it off when they heard the name Sir Aaron.

"So, are you really the Lucario of the legends" asked Queen Ilene, making her presence known. Somehow, Lucario knew who she was, and bowed. "Yes my Queen….." he said, in one way willing to know her name. "Queen Ilene" was her simple reply.

"My queen, where is Sir Aaron, and what about the war?" asked Lucario. "The war is over. Sir Aaron sacrificed himself to save the world" said Queen Ilene. Lucario gasped and this, his ears falling with sadness, "So he was telling the truth. And I didn't believe him. Here I thought he was ditching the Palace, but actually, he was saving it. I am sorry master" said Lucario with tears.

"Its ok. Everyone one dies someday. Be proud that your master died as a hero, not as a coward you thought he was. He trapped you, so he could save you, and you should respect his wish" said Ash, surprising everyone. These words brought a smile on Lucario's face, and he then knew what he had to do. _"Take good care of my chosen one, just like you did with Sir Aaron. You are the chosen protector, and Ash is destined for greatness, but should he need help, do it selflessly"_ rang a voice in his mind.

Lucario looked around a bit, and then smiled. Looking towards Ash, he said, "Thank you. But I have a request in mind if its fine with you. I would like to join you and teach you in ways of aura you are clearly inexperienced in"

And there we are, with Lucario as Ash's second Pokemon. **(Sorry, no mention of Pichu. He was still a baby, so he couldn't come)**

Flashback end

A smile made its way on his face as Ash relished the sweet memories. Ash had been in his own world for so long that he didn't realize it was already two. As soon as he realized that, he quickly gathered his and Leaf's Pokemon, preparing them for their next training session.

"Alright everyone, time for strength training. Work on your attacks on the rocks and trees for an hour, then take some rest. I just found a book, so in the next 1 hour, we are gonna use this book to teach you moves more easily." Said Ash as he instructed his Pokemon.

All the Pokemon roared in agreement as they started firing their attacks on the trees and rocks in the clearing, all the while strengthening their attacks. Charmander worked extensively on ember, as he was very excited to learn flamethrower, while all the eevees worked very hard to learn shadow ball. Ash and Leaf decided that evolving their eevees at a level of 25 or higher would prove more effective.

The case with the Dratini was quite different, although they did work on strength and other things, they mainly concentrated on increasing levels, as being a dragon type, they had the passion to be at the top, especially Pokemon who are pure Dragon types.

After 1 hour of exhausting training, they took a short rest and were on their way once again. After the other 1 hour was finally over, all the Pokemon rested on the ground, completely exhausted, but Ash saw one improvement. They were not as tired as they always used to be, and their attacks were improving gradually.

"All right everyone, that was good, and so, today I will give you the special Pokechow I brought. I would give it to you everyday, but we have limited amounts, so until Pewter city, you will not get the highest quality Pokechow everyday" said Ash, while saying under his breath, 'Damn that ratatta group'.

The Pokemon didn't seem to mind as they always thought that they food they ate everyday was high quality, and the thought of better Pokechow made them drool.

All the Pokemon, after having a hearty 'snack', quickly went in for their endurance training. The endurance training went quite well. Although they were not becoming resistant to attacks that they had disadvantage to, they showed quite some resistant to other attacks that hurt them 1x, like Charmander became more resistant to attacks like scratch, take down, vinewhip, thundershock, etc but still took same damage from water attack, same with other Pokemon.

After the training session was over, Ash decided to hold his little tournament once again, to see who was the strongest now. He would hold his tournament again before pewter city, to see who made least improvement and who made most, and would accordingly aid his Pokemon in training.

The tournament this time was more competitive, and even Pikachu faced lots of difficulty. Ash made sure that the Pokemon who did best the last time should not be brought together, that would be fair, and the other little weaker Pokemon would get a chance to defeat them, Lucario once again not in the tournament.

In the quarter finals, out of Ash's seven Pokemon and Leaf's nine Pokemon **(Ash actually has 8 but lucario is not taking part) **the Pokemon that qualified consisted of Bagon, Gible, surprisingly Leaf's Dratini as she defeated Ash's Dratini, Pikachu, Poliwag, Charmender, Bulbasaur and Scyther.

Proceeding to the semi finals were Gible, Bagon, Pikachu, Poliwag. Dratini lost against Bagon while Bulbasaur against Gible, Pikachu defeated Scyther, while Poliwag defeated Charmander.

The first semi-finals was between Bagon and Poliwag and Pikachu and Gible. Poliwag and Pikachu, both, were surprisingly thrown out of the tournament by the Dragons, who then fought fought in the finals. Gible succeeded in keeping his title as he defeated Bagon, staying the strongest in the group. Zorua and Scyther showed maximum improvement, while the eevees went slowly as they had not evolved yet, and the Dratinis were superb.

After an exhausting 20 days, Leaf and Ash finally reached the outskirts of Pewter city, both ready to take the challenge of the Pewter city Boulder Badge.

* * *

><p><strong>Author – Whew, Big chapter, 5000 words, hope you like it. Sorry I couldn't update, I had too much HW and this upcoming competition on mind. My next chapter might also come out late. Here is the story of Lucario, I intended to even do the Boulder Badge, but rather stay in suspense so you enjoy the next chapter more.<strong>

**Mew – He mean, isn't he. He didn't even allow me to eat my favourite candy. Anyways, Bye.**


End file.
